


[Podfic] A Beary Happy Story

by orphan_account



Series: [podfic] Beary Happy [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Buissnessman Arthur, Fluff, Getting Together, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin just doesn’t understand that Arthur is a successful businessman who has long outgrown stuffed animals. Which Arthur definitely has. He’s just using this completely not adorable bear Merlin gave him as a pillow.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: [podfic] Beary Happy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568296
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] A Beary Happy Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Beary Happy Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523514) by [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184375217@N03/49204348873/in/dateposted-public/)

[Google drive download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11Mr6W9-qTqH5hycqBiF9iBlcpJlvLHlI/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded for the 2019 Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (for the uninitiated, more info on what that is [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Informal_Twitter_Podfic_Exchange) ). Big thank you to platonic_boner for having blanket permission to record their work. If you liked this story, go let them know on the original fic!


End file.
